the_outbreak_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexia Birmingham
Alexia Birmingham is a protagonist in The Outbreak Story and its lore. The girlfriend of Shelby Rose, the two joined the Special Paranormal Defense Forces together, training and later joining Team 16 (at the time consisting of Noah Ridge Jr., James Thorpe and Marie Belle) on their hunt for the three lost artifacts. In battle, Alexia Birmingham relies on magic to do the work. Her hands can channel magic in order to craft constructed weapons, but only if she knows the blueprint. Her preferred weapons are the Axeblade, the Glacier Ice-Blade and the Wonder Hammer. In case her magic runs out, both her sleeves have hidden blades built into them for close combat and assassinations. Her talisman is modified to both protect her against dark forces, aid her with channeling her powers and limit her powers to keep them from becoming a danger to herself. Her power also caused her to develop biological condition beyond the level of a girl her age, as well as enhanced senses. It is noted that she is not good at handling computers, her cooking is dangerous to humans and she has her coffee with seven cubes of sugar. In her free time, she is also a prolific writer. Profile Background Personality Alexia is a kind, good-natured and friendly teenage girl who sees the best in other people. Her attitude is what some people would consider to be "naive" and "too nice for her own good", as she considers all problems to have solutions. Her emotions are intense and long-lived, and often get the best of her, leading her to act impulsively. Her outward attitude hides a strong feeling of loneliness, however, and she believes her girlfriend Shelby Rose to be the only one who really cares about her. If caught drowning her sorrows, she usually pins it on the strain of her powers. In the latter half of the game, after being forced to kill Richter, her father, and believing Shelby Rose to be dead, she loses hope and becomes increasingly unhinged, the other Team 16 members noting her more ruthless methods when on missions. Her behavior becomes more self-destructive and it becomes apparent that she feels dead on the inside, as her father's death and losing her girlfriend in a short time traumatized her. Her grief has led her to desire death as a form of deliverance from her pain. Abilities Role in The Outbreak Story Early life Alexia Birmingham grew up with Richter, her father, taking care of her alone because her mother died from birth. Her father abandoned her when she was 12 because of his drug and tobacco addiction, after concluding that he was unable to take proper care of his daughter. Meeting Shelby Rose Her father's abandonment made her feel alone and without direction. In her teens, she started drinking as a means to escape her loneliness, and she became more distant towards her family, as she didn't feel like they understood her. At the time, she had no friends, so she buried herself in books as she liked to read stories in her free time. As such, she was at the library almost all of the time. The library was also where Alexia met Shelby Rose, a fellow bookworm, who, in short time, she had become absolutely smitten with. To her, it all felt "incomprehensible", but the pieces fell together slowly. According to her diary and later SPDF logbook entries, the two lovers confessed, then kissed, leading into a "intimate, passionate and eventually sexual relationship" as the passage of time went on. Joining the SPDF The SPDF discovered her powers and tracked her down when she was 16, offering her a chance to use her abilities for good and save human lives, an offer she accepted on condition that her girlfriend was to get the offer as well. The two girls joined and started training together. Her aptitude at magic became clear soon enough, and her enhanced senses enabled her to recognize most blueprints, magical structures and codes, in turn making the practical application easier for her. According to her logbook entries, she and Shelby Rose continued their intimate and sexual relationship, as well as discussing their training lessons together and coming up with practical solutions in case something failed. It is also during that time that Alexia modified Shelby Rose's talisman with her permission, to enable Alexia to track her lover down in case something happened to her. Meeting Noah, James and Marie Belle Joining Team 16 First Missions on the Team Category:The Outbreak Story characters Category:SPDF agents Category:SPDF High Officers